


An Ode to Ophelia

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: For Them [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Goodbyes, Hamlet - Freeform, Other, Shakespeare Quotations, juliet - Freeform, ophelia - Freeform, romeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: Happy New Year





	An Ode to Ophelia

You were Ophelia, flowered and drowned, beautiful in your death. Going softly as the flowers were swept.

 

So just call me Prince Hamlet, I want to jump into your grave professing my love is greater than all others. Getting into a fight with your own mother.

 

My dearest, my very own Juliet poisoned.Your Romeo has to go. I found you, poisoned dagger and lips, I mourned your body hoping you would wake up. 

 

But you didn’t.

 

People ask me if there is someone I fell in love with, I answer yes.

 

They asked what happened.

 

She died, I survived. My Ophelia, my Juliet. I’d give anything not to be your Hamlet, your Romeo.

 

I wish I never met you. I wish that your name never graced my lips.I wish I never have tasted your poisoned lips.

 

Now, it is time I let you go.It is time that I let you go, it has been three years and I am done with my tears. You are not allowed this hold of me anymore.

 

Ophelia, you’ll always be mine. But now, after all this time. I am not yours anymore.

 

I’m free of you, and if you wish you can be free of me. Be free of me please, please be free of me please.Darling, Ophelia, Juliet, please leave me.

 

Please leave me, Hamlet is still breathing, Romeo cried over her corpse for longer and fell for another.Please, let me go from you. 

 

_To die, to sleep to sleep, perchance to dream_. I hate that soliloquy, because I imagine you saying it before you left me.

 

Goodbye, my Ophelia, my Juliet, my of three.

 

My darling, Trinity, I say goodbye to thee.


End file.
